


Por um momento glorioso

by Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)



Series: Não aquela que você perdeu [6]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Community: femslashficlets, F/F
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-09 01:19:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7781311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Às vezes, Sam quase podia esquecer o que tinha acontecido.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Por um momento glorioso

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [For one glorious moment](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7781284) by [Melime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime). 



> Escrita para a comunidade [femslashficlets](femslashficlets.dreamwidth.org), desafio #072 - forget (esquecer).

Se ela tentasse o bastante, quase podia esquecer. Era mais fácil cedo de manhã, quando a sua mente estava parcialmente enevoada pelo sono. Ela podia enterrar seu nariz na curva do pescoço de Janet, com seus olhos ainda fechados, tão perto de meio dormindo como era possível para alguém com sua experiência militar. Se perseguisse essa sensação, por um momento glorioso, Janet não estava morta, e a mulher dormindo com ela era a mesma com a qual se apaixonou pela primeira vez, não alguém que ela estava tentando roubar de outra realidade. Era injusto com essa Janet, mas ela apreciava estes momentos, mesmo que sua memória fosse depois poluída pela culpa.


End file.
